Computers
Computers (along with smartphones, PDAs and similar devices) play a prominent role in Homestuck. They are used for chat clients, and to run the Sburb / Sgrub software. Beta kids' computers *John's computers *Rose's computers *Dave's computers *Jade's computers Alpha kids' computers *Jane has a red BCCorp desktop computer but it blows up due to a virus in A6A2. She then installs SBURB on her dad's Astairetop, which she uses as her main computer after he goes missing. She breaks it after her chat with Caliborn in A6A5. She also owns a . *Roxy has a and a . *Dirk has a computer similar to Dave's PC, as well as a pair of computer sunglasses containing the Auto Responder and at least one other pair of computer sunglasses capable of running Pesterchum. *Jake has , including a , a , all made by SkaiaNet and all evoking the aesthetics of , and a . Trolls' computers *Aradia used John's Dad's Crosbytop, which she on one of her archaeological digs. *Tavros used a and wallpaper depicting a (possibly a character for Pupa Pan), as well as a . *Sollux Captor used a . Unlike most troll computers, it was filled with red and blue gel instead of green gel. *Karkat used a until he . He also has a , a and a with a . *Nepeta used an . *Kanaya uses a similar to Jade's, but inside a cuttlefish lunchbox instead of a squiddles lunchbox. Equius's shades after killing Eridan. *Terezi has a with a logo resembling a set of scales. Her (possible after being upgraded via alchemiter). *Vriska has a ; a ; and a which can be used , and which she was alchemized. *Equius has a , unlike most troll computers, the monitor does not appear to have any green gel inside it, although it has a standard "tower". He also has (possibly alchemized in the session). *Gamzee uses a with a . He is later seen using Vriska's husktop/laptop in . *Eridan uses a , and eventually alchemizes . *Feferi has a . *On the Trolls' meteor, they find a computer lab. *Aranea has a . It has a ringtone for Meenah. *Meenah has a which appears to be similar to Aranea's. The logo, if any, has not been seen. *The Condesce has a . Cherubs' computers *Calliope has a computer with , she also has a . Gamzee also apparently . *Caliborn has a desktop computer with and a . He later finds a MSPA command station, and finds a terminal inside a command station. As he has a containing the ~ATH which summons him. The server with 's grandfather clock}} on the other end. Other characters' computers *Dave's Bro has a with a lot of secondary equipment, mainly sound production related. *The post-scratch Draconian Dignitary has a . * communicates with what appears to be a . *Rose copied her walkthrough into a . *Andrew Hussie has a with a drawing tablet resembling the . *The MSPA Reader has a , resembling all-in-one Macintosh desktop computers from the late eighties and early nineties. *Both Dads have PDA resembling cell phones, which have Serious Business installed on them. John and Jane's Dads use laptops from Dadly Depot . Dad Egbert had a Crosbytop from Dadly Depot, eventually inherited by John along with . Dad Crocker has a Fred Astaire laptop by Lil Sebatian and Jane after . See also *Chat client *Computer Terminal Category:Homestuck inventory